villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Seth (Dinosaur King)
Seth is a very well-known character in the Dinosaur King Magna series. He is a major antagonist, and well-known villain that experiments on dinosaurs. He is a traitor, and the worst enemy to anyone he encounters. Role in the Anime Seth (ノーピス Nopis) is probably the most sinister character in the series, as well as the most manipulative. He betrays his comrades twice, turning against the Alpha Gang1, then later turning on the Spectral Space Pirates2. He argues that modifying dinosaurs is for their greater good, and often sends Rod and Laura on missions to capture dinosaurs. In the second series, he joins the Spectral Space Pirates after they saved him. There, he helps Spectre with the dinosaurs, and creates Gigas, Armatus and Maximus. However, he betrays them, and sacrifices himself to destroy the Black Pterosaur. Season 1 He used to be assistant to Rex's true parents, Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia, until he betrayed him by helping Dr. Z take control of the Time Ship, (Zeta Point). From then on, he worked with Dr. Z in repairing Zeta Point until it was fully functional. However, in the meantime, he was really planning to take over the island and force dinosaurs into an extreme evolution so they could withstand the meteor from the Cretaceous Period that had wiped out the dinosaurs4. He attacks the D-Team and the Alpha Gang with Black Tyrannosaurus, but the two groups work together to defeat it and he is sucked into the past. Season 2 He used to be assistant to Rex's true parents, Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia, until he betrayed him by helping Dr. Z take control of the Time Ship, (Zeta Point). From then on, he worked with Dr. Z in repairing Zeta Point until it was fully functional. However, in the meantime, he was really planning to take over the island and force dinosaurs into an extreme evolution so they could withstand the meteor from the Cretaceous Period that had wiped out the dinosaurs4. He attacks the D-Team and the Alpha Gang with Black Tyrannosaurus, but the two groups work together to defeat it and he is sucked into the past. Dinosaurs In the first series, he owned Saurophaganax and Black Tyrannosaurus, and altered both of them. He managed to defeat all the dinosaurs that belonged to the Alpha Gang and D-Team with Death Fire (Fire Scorcher). However, the second time around, Max and Rex merged their moves to create Thunder Storm Bazooka, defeating Saurophaganax. Although the D-Team claimed the card, Seth revealed his ultimate dinosaur: Black Tyrannosaurus. However, even with Fire Scorcher, it was still defeated and was destroyed. In episode 42, he used Tank to find Jonathan. He later used her to capture Ampelosaurus. In Metal Imbalence, he commanded Terry and used a Velociraptor tri-attack move card he found in the last episode. However, he gave the Velociraptors to Rod and Laura in the next episode. Seth eventually owns a Cryolophosaurus in the Pterosaur Legends. With it, he easily defeated and froze the Spectral Space Pirates' dinosaurs. He nearly defeated Max, but was defeated by Max's new move, Final Thunder. Cryolophosaurus last appears when Seth corners Reese, Dr. Owen and Patrick, and attacks the D-Team and Alpha Gang with Snow Crystal. After that, however, the Spectral Space Pirates appeared and Cryolophosaurus disappeared, probably turned back into a card by Seth. Trivia •Many people think that he looks like Sasuke from Naruto, Wes from Pokemon Colosseum, or Haseo from .hack. •He is the only character to serve as a villain for both series. Ironically, he is the one who saves the world by destroying the Black Pterosaur, despite serving as the antagonist for almost the entire series •Seth is probably one of the best dinosaur fighters, as his Cryolophosaurus managed to dodge Max's best move card, Ultimate Thunder, and in the first series, he managed to defeat the Alpha Gang and D-Team's dinosaurs with his Saurophaganax. Also, the speed at which he defeated Sheer, Gavro, and Foolscap, and the fact that he only used one dinosaur to do so was amazing. •Because he wanted to save the dinosaurs from extinction in the first series, Seth may be a tragic hero of sorts. •Seth is the only human amongst the Spectral Space Pirates. •The colors of his outfit relate directly to the dinosaurs he is controlling. •When he wore a red outfit in Series 1, he controlled Saurophaganax and Black T-Rex, both Fire Dinosaurs that are at least partially red-orange. And when he wore a blue outfit in Series 2, he controlled Cryolophosaurus, a Secret Dinosaur that had ice abilities that was blue. Category:Dinosaur King Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Mad Scientists Category:Minion Category:Time-Travellers Category:Children's Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Jerks Category:Complete Monster Category:Mad Scientist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Double Agent Category:Living Villains Category:Bullies Category:Elementals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Evil Genius Category:Redeemed villains Category:Inventors Category:Top 100 Villains of all Time Category:Anti Heros Category:Anti-Villain